The New Cullen
by joyfulibee
Summary: What happens when Victoria comes back to town harming innocent humans? A New Cullen! Read on to find out more about how they teach the new Cullen to be a vampire. Based off the movie not the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.

Edward walked away from Bella's home after helping her pack for college. He couldn't believe that they were finally going to be apart. He knew it was for the best. Bella belonged with her soul mate and he knew he wasn't it. He figured it out when he finally was able to read her mind. Bella took the break up surprisingly well then again she was heading off to college and it's hard to maintain a long distance relationship. She also had realized she wasn't as in love with Edward as she thought.

As Edward climbed into his car he heard sirens. As he pulled out onto the road and headed toward home he saw the lights. He was two blocks from the road that lead to home when he saw the accident. He started becoming overwhelmed by the thoughts of others. He caught a glimpse of Emmett and Rosalie off in the woods watching the scene. Death was evident at the scene and vampire scents were involved. He waited until he was allowed to pass. Charlie waved him on with a sad smile. He read Charlie's mind. He knew that Bella and Edward were breaking up. He also knew that Edward was keeping a secret.

Edward pulled onto the road leading him home and once he was far enough away he pulled over. Rosalie and Emmett came running at warp speed up to his car. They jumped in. "What the hell happened? I smelled vampire and death."

"Victoria came back with a couple friends. We killed her and burned her but while we were doing it humans saw us doing it. Thankfully they didn't recognize us." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie you know that doesn't matter. All that matters is they saw you. The only thing that will stop them from telling on you is death." Edward said then the pieces started falling in place. "There is more you two aren't telling me and you are keeping your thoughts to yourselves so want to tell me what I am missing?"

"Bro if you think about it you will know what happened exactly." Emmett said as they pull into the garage.

As they get out Esme comes out. "Bella called she wanted to know that Edward made it home ok. She apparently heard about the accident already."

Edward quickly ran into the house and called Bella. "Bella, I am fine but I can't tell you the full story right now. Can we meet at our special spot tonight around 10?" He asked her.

"Sure Edward," She replied. Even though they had broken up they remained great friends.

After hanging up the phone he finally pieced all the pieces together. "Ok so Victoria was harming the humans in the car and you killed and burned her because of it."

"Right," Rosalie answered.

"Ok that isn't bad but what about the comment about humans coming upon your killing and burning Victoria?"

"Bella's dad arrived at the accident scene and he caught her biting the accident victims after the accident. We bit and sucked the venom out. I don't know how we managed to stop but we did. He then watched as we chased after Victoria. I know he will have many questions." Emmett starts to explain.

Just then the doorbell rang. Esme headed down to answer it. "Guys you know that's bad that the chief caught you!" Edward said just as Esme walked in with Charlie.

"How can we help you chief?" Emmett asks in a friendly tone.

"I know you were involved in the accident but I am not sure how. I also don't know what exactly I saw. Can you explain this to me?"

"If we explain you will either not believe us or will try to lock us away." Rosalie answered.

"I will explain if you promise to listen with an open mind and not to want to lock us away. If you feel we are a threat to the community we will move far from here for a very long time." Edward speaks up.

"I am open minded and I don't want to lock you guys away I got a feeling you may have rescued one of the two girls." Charlie says. "The second one is being looked at by your father as we speak."

"Why wouldn't she make it sir?" Emmett asks.

"Well she was complaining about a lot of pain and that her head was hurting. She was saying that it was like it was on fire." Charlie says.

"But I thought we got all the venom out." Rosalie mutters.

"Venom," Charlie questions.

Edward realizes now is the time to explain. "We are vampires, sir." Edward says and waits just a moment. "We are what we like to call vegetarians because we don't use human blood to live we use animal blood. Bella knows all of this and was almost turned into a vampire that time after the baseball game when she 'broke up' with me. I will explain that in a moment but it does tie into this story. There were three vampires passing though the area at that time two men and a woman. They were the ones that killed all those people at that time. We killed the one male and the other turned out to not be of concern at the time. When he learned we lived here he was all for getting out of our 'territory' and when the other male began to hunt Bella he warned us of how dangerous the other was. He also warned us to watch out for the female. The only way to stop a vampire who is attacking like they did is to kill and burn them." Edward paused looking around. The thoughts were all supportive from his family. Alice and Jasper had joined the group in the kitchen at some point during his explanation. He concentrated a moment to read Charlie's thoughts.

Charlie was thinking about how his daughter had been in grave danger and this group must have protected her.

"Yes, we did protect Bella, sir. I will get to that in a moment but please stop thinking so much, sir." Edward said. "Well the female vampire escaped. We thought we wouldn't be seeing her again but unfortunately she has come back in town. She caused the accident of the two humans in order to suck their blood. If she was resorting to causing an accident instead of a more friendly approach she must have been a few days without blood. She had friends with her. She and one of the others had bitten the humans when Rosalie and Emmett found them sucking the blood." Edward paused again feeling new thoughts in the room. He turned to the doorway and found Carlisle standing there.

"Edward why are telling the chief all of this? Isn't it bad enough you let Bella in on our little secret?" Carlisle said but he sounded as though he really didn't mind.

"Carlisle let me finish." Edward answers.

"Are all children this disrespectful calling their parents by first names now days?" Charlie questioned quietly.

"Oh they are not my real children. I have been the cause of them being vampires but we can explain that all later chief." Carlisle said.

Edward continues on. "Emmett and Rosalie tried to stop the two human females from turning into vampires. However from what you told me and I am sure Carlisle can confirm this for us the one is now a vampire."

"Yes we will be adding another sister to the family." Carlisle responds in an odd tone.

"Was it the blond girl or the dark haired one?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Does that matter?" Edward questions.

"I want to know which of us stopped sucking too soon." Rosalie said.

"It was the dark haired one named Joy." Carlisle answers.

"I was so sure I had cleaned her blood." Rosalie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It happens to the best of us Rosalie." Carlisle says before nodding for Edward to continue.

"As I was saying they were trying to stop them from turning into the monsters that we are. We know that we are monsters and in the past each of us has killed but we try not to. When they thought they had all the venom out of the two girls they disappeared into the woods as you saw because they were hunting down the woman, Victoria to tear her to pieces and burn her so that she couldn't do this again." Edward finished explaining the first part of the situation.

"So what happens to the girl named Joy?" Charlie asks.

"She will join us and we will teach her how to live off of animal blood instead of human blood." Jasper stated. "It is not easy to do this but it does become easier with time."

"How does all of this tie to Bella?" Charlie asks starting to relax.

"Remember how Bella was in a rush to get out of town after breaking up with me right after that night she played baseball with my family?" Edward said and when Charlie nodded Edward went on to tell him the real story of that night.

"I can see why Bella was so close to you from that point on then." Charlie replied.

"I am sorry we have hid this from you so long." Carlisle responds.

"No," Charlie responds. "Don't be. I fully get why you did. Don't worry I will not tell anyone nor will I charge you in this case. I will however be turning to you for more answers when cases arise in the future."

"We fully understand," Carlisle says. "I promise you we will help in anyway we can. However I must ask you to leave because we are bringing Joy home in a few moments and you being human will be a dangerous risk we can't take with a new vampire. I hope you can understand."

"I understand and if there is anything that I can do to help make your family out in the future minus giving you a meal let me know." Charlie responds and the group laughs feeling much better now that the chief of police knew their secret. Charlie leaves and the Cullen family prepare for the newest member.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Your New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Chapter 2 Welcome to your new home!

Joy followed Dr. Cullen into the gorgeous home. She was expecting coffins, torches, dark dungeon like rooms but what she saw astounded her. "I didn't expect a vampire to live in such a lavish home with windows and lights. I guess there is a lot I need to learn about being a vampire." She told Dr. Cullen in a sad tone.

"I know this is all a shock Joy but you will adjust eventually." Dr. Cullen told her. "You ready to meet the family?" She nodded and he led her up the stairs though the kitchen. "This is the kitchen but we don't use it unless Bella comes over but I doubt we will be seeing much of her from now on."

"Who is Bella?" She asked.

"Bella is Edward's ex-girlfriend." Dr. Cullen says. "She is a human and was the first and only one that we had trusted with our secret until today. Now her father knows because of what happened to you."

"Oh," Joy says. "I am sorry I am being a lot of trouble."

The sadness in her eyes was not unnoticed as they entered the living room. Edward was shocked he couldn't read this girl's thoughts at all. He smelled the air around them and got a familiar feeling but it wasn't like with Bella. Bella had smelled human but there was a hint of something else in Bella's scent that was the same as Joy's scent.

Alice greeted Joy just has she had with Bella. She smelled her and smiled at Edward in a creepy way. "Edward she does smell very good."

"Thanks for the updated Alice," Edward replied. Joy was beginning to look nervously around the room as though she was about to be a meal.

"It is ok Joy," Rosalie says. "Edward just broke up with his girlfriend and every time a new vampire has joined the group we seem to pair up but Edward even though the first in the family has been the last to find a mate."

Joy looked at the one she assumed was Edward. She knew she was right as Edward spoke up. "That's because I have yet to find a soul mate. You know you were lucky to have your soul mate right away. I am just glad I didn't turn Bella a vampire when she begged for it."

Joy spoke without thinking. "Why would any one wish to be a vampire? I mean," she fumbled for the right words and was embarrassed when the others laughed at her comment.

"It is ok, Joy." Edward said in a calm tone walking quickly to her and wrapping his arm around her. Something inside of Edward stirred and his voice told the others that he was definitely feeling something strong toward Joy. "We all wondered that exact same thing especially when she had already been bitten once and had started the change before I sucked the venom out. I couldn't understand why she would want to first go though that again and second why she would want to be a monster like me."

"I am sure Edward you are not a monster." Joy replied suddenly feeling calmer. Rosalie who normally hid her power was instantly smiling as she felt her new sister's calmness. She looked at Edward and realized it was his arm doing the calming.

"Edward, why don't you show Joy the rest of the house and start explaining more about being a vampire?" Rosalie says.

"In a moment but first she should meet the family." Dr. Cullen spoke up. "This is my wife Esme and she will be your mother as far as humans are concerned. Rosalie and Emmett are your foster siblings according to what the humans believe. They are soul mates. Alice and Jasper also are your foster siblings as far as the humans know. They are also soul mates. Edward is another foster sibling." He told her as he pointed to each one in turn.

"Let me see if I get this right," Joy said looking from one face to the next. "Esme is the foster mom according to what the humans believe. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are my foster brothers at least that is what humans think. Rosalie and Alice are my foster sisters as far as the humans know. Also you have told me you are my foster father as far as the humans are concerned. What am I to call all of you both in public and here? I mean that is assuming I will ever be able to go out in public." Joy's nervousness was showing again. She had pointed to each person correctly when giving their name but that wasn't what had her worried.

"Joy when in public or here you can call us all by our names." Edward replied quietly once again slipping his arm around her. Again there was a calmness rushing over Joy. "Now if the rest will excuse us I think I should show my new sister around. Which room should I put her in?"

"I think your room will be the best place for her to hang out."

"Where do I sleep?" Joy asks kind of as though the idea of being in bed with a guy scared her.

"You don't sleep." Alice tells her.

"What but I thought vampires slept during the day and went out at night?" Joy said in a tone that told the others that laughing at the poor girl would be just wrong. It was obvious that this girl was like most humans in their believes about vampires.

Edward let her away from the group and up the stairs. Much like Bella had she spotted the 'Graduation Art' as he liked to refer to the family joke. "We matriculate a lot."

"Oh," was all Joy said as Edward led her to the room they would share. It was a normal thing in the family that when a new member joined they shared a room with one of the other older members who could guide them gently though the transition into vampire. Edward had shared with Rosalie and Alice when each of them joined the family. Rosalie then mentored Emmett. Alice had mentored Jasper. Edward was wondering why he kept having to train the new girls.

"This is our room for the time being. Once you are fully trained you will most likely get a room when we move again. We move every so many years. We start at a school at a younger age so that we can stay in town for as long as possible before moving on to the next town." Edward began the long training process with some easy to understand information. It was why Carlisle trusted him to take new vampires with him wherever he went. He could over power them and he could guide them without making them feel overwhelmed. Overwhelming a new vampire could lead them to turn to the dark side of the vampire world.

"I see," Joy replied quietly.

"Joy its ok to talk and to ask questions. It's ok to feel things and to speak your mind. We welcome your input in this family. Another thing I should inform you is once we find your soul mate we bring them into the family as well. In Alice's case he was a vampire who lived on humans. In Rosalie's case he was turned into a vampire by Carlisle for reasons we will not discuss at this time." Edward began explaining to her.

"What if I don't have a soul mate?" Joy asks feeling sad and lonely.

"Everyone has at least one soul mate. It may take you years to find him or her. I haven't found mine yet and I have been looking since 1918. I was looking before I was a vampire but I don't count that because then I didn't understand the importance of a soul mate."

"What do you mean the importance of a soul mate?" Joy asks him as he moves closer to where she stands near his stereo. He notices a lot of similarities between Bella's behavior the first time she visited and Joy's now.

Edward flipped on some music. Joy looked at him as he did this. "I relax more when I have music to soothe me." Edward explained and ironically Joy too was calming as she listened to his music. "A soul mate is important because life is lonely without them. I have only dated one human. I did date a vampire once about twenty years ago but she turned to the dark side and began feasting on human blood which meant killing innocent people." Edward paused and Joy sensed sadness over take him. "I ended up having to kill her and burn her. It was horrible."

"What happened with the human? You just broke up with her today right?" Joy sat down on the chair Bella had insisted Edward buy for when she visited.

Edward found himself kneeling in front of his new sister. "She is going off to college and we both realize we make better friends than we do a couple. She is meant to find someone else according to Alice who only told me this when she knew I was planning to break up with Bella. Bella is a great friend and any woman in my future, if they come into my life before Bella dies of natural causes, has to understand that because I will remain protective until the day she dies." Edward says.

"I understand," Joy said quietly. "What about my real family? I mean my parents and siblings will worry about me."

"You are the first one that has entered this family that has had to worry about that so I don't know what to tell you. Where are you from? What were you doing here?" He asked her.

"I am from Illinois. I came with my best friend to check out a near by college. One of the students told us that there was an amazing restaurant here in Forks so Brooke wanted to check it out. She was the girl in the car with me. We both were bitten right? So why am I a vampire but she isn't? Is there any way to reverse this?" Joy suddenly was feeling overwhelmed by questions.

Edward reached up and did something that surprised both of them. He stroked her hair off her face and rubbed his thumbs gently over her cheeks. His ice cold fingers didn't faze her because her body was already ice cold. "I am sorry honey but no you can't become human once you are a vampire. Apparently Rosalie misjudged the scent of your blood when she was sucking the venom out and stopped a bit too soon. She was probably scared she wouldn't be able to stop and in being scared she turned you into a vampire it was a no win situation for her to be in." Edward began explaining. "As for your friend Emmett apparently sucked enough blood out to pull the venom from your friend's body."

"What happened to the vampire that did this to us?"

"Emmett and Rosalie managed to kill and burn her. It's the only way to stop a dangerous vampire from continuing to kill human."

"Ok but if you aren't a human sucking vampire what are you?"

"We live on animal blood. We like to say we are vegetarians." Edward told her with his gorgeous smile in place.

"I like music." She said suddenly surprising him and making him laugh.

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked her quietly as he strokes her cheek letting her know that the change of subject was a good one.

"I like most kinds of music to be honest. This is what most call classical is but really it's from the Romantic period. Chopin is one of my favorites." She says.

"I like him too but then again I like a lot of what you might consider very old music." He laughed and for once she caught what he meant. She laughed a genuine laugh.

"I use to pretend to be a ballerina and dance around my living room to Chopin because he had the kind of music I pictured ballerinas dancing to." She tells him with a laugh.

"Any time you want to listen to music feel free to borrow any of mine." He said getting up and reaching up to grab another CD to put on. This time he put on Vivaldi's Four Seasons and he noticed Joy smiling. "You like this?"

"Yeah use to use it when I needed to calm down after a bad day at school. I had a lot of them." She said before another question came into her mind. "Will being a vampire mean I lose the weight?"

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at me I am bigger than the rest of you," she started but broken into tears. She wondered if this was normal for vampires or if she was soon going to be unable to cry.

"Sweetie," Alice's voice said from the door. "You will lose weight but not because you are a vampire." With that she walked away without further discussion.

"Why did she say that?" Joy asked though her sniffles.

"Don't worry about it for now," Edward replied as he moves to sit on the long couch on the side of his room. "So go ahead and ask what questions you have about being a vampire." He said while checking his watch.

**Author Note: Thank you to Erica and Morgan for the reviews. I hope this will prove to be a good story and worth reading. Well I am off to do some work around the house then going to write some more. Hugs to all. -Joy**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Chapter 3 The First Hunt

"Joy, are you ready to go?" Edward asked. He was taking her out into the woods near their home so that she could experience how they got food. It would be just the two of them. It was tradition for the newest Cullen to go out on their first night with their mentor. Also it was tradition for them to get a deer because once they could hunt down and kill a deer they were set for hunts.

"Yeah," Joy said timidly.

"Joy, please relax it will be good." Edward tells her as he grabs her hand and swings her onto his back. With that he jumps out the window much the way he had with Bella that first time. However this time was much different the foot against his thigh was making him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He grew nervous.

"Edward," Joy whispered in his ear and again he felt something stirring inside of him.

"Yes Joy," He responds.

"Can I make these kinds of jumps myself?"

"Yes you can and you can climb trees. You can run faster than you can imagine and you do many other things you wouldn't guess." Edward told her. She quickly jumped off his back and onto a tree a few yards away. When she landed she smiled the first real smile since she arrived. "Way to go Joy! It took Rosalie two trips out before she decided to attempt the jumps. Alice was half way though our first hunting trip before she was ready for her first solo jump."

Joy's smile got wider. She felt at ease with Edward now. "I really did something the others didn't do?"

Edward laughed as he led her to the hunting spot in no time. "Yes you did." He answered when they reach the hunting grounds.

"Now what do I do?" She asked looking around.

"Look for a deer when you spot one try to sneak up on it and capture it."

"How do I capture it?"

"Have you ever snuck up behind someone to scare them?"

"Sure what kid hasn't?"

He couldn't help but give a small laugh. He hadn't ever laughed this much in a long time. "Ok just wrap your arms around its neck and sink your teeth into it. You will know what to do once you catch the deer." He told her. Then he moved up a tree and waited where he could see her and the forest. As he watched her he found himself entranced by her beauty. She moved gracefully and actually the deer came right to her even before she saw it. She bit the neck and sucked just a bit of the blood but it didn't kill the animal. They looked at one another and he saw nothing happening to the animal. He always wondered what would happen if you didn't drain enough blood from an animal.

He heard her talking to the animal. "You have enough food for all of us don't you boy." It was odd the deer nodded then she asked him, "Do you know where we live?" This time the deer shook his head. Edward stayed silent. "Want to meet my new family?"

The deer nodded enthusiastically. Edward smiled to himself because no animal responded to a vampire this way. Joy had a caring nature that left the animal feeling safe with her around. He was pulled from his thoughts when Joy called up for him to come down and meet her new friend. He climbed down and the deer stayed calm. The deer looked from Joy to Edward and back again. The deer nuzzled Joy's hand then moved to nuzzle Edward's hand as well. Edward just watched. Then the deer showed Edward his neck as if inviting him to partake of the blood beneath it.

"He wants you to have a drink." Joy responded quietly.

Edward leaned down and bit gently into the deer's neck. He sucked a bit of blood and oddly felt very full very fast. No animal had ever feed more than one or two at most. Deer usually feed two unless they were very hungry. Smaller animals only feed one person. Edward looked at the deer with confusion.

Joy saw his look and sensed the deer knew what Edward was thinking. "He is a vampire's feeder." She said. "He only lives if vampires feed on him. Until now he has played dead when a vampire sucked out his blood but now he has found a friend that can keep him alive." She went on to explain.

"How do you know all that?" Edward questioned.

"I can read his thoughts." She replies shyly and she had what Edward loved to refer to as the vampire blush. It was just a hint of color in the cheeks that normally were so pale that the person looked almost translucent. Edward found himself brushing his right fingers over her left cheek.

"Shall we go home and show the others your new pet?" He asked her.

She smiled a big smile. "Do you think they will mind me keeping him near the house?"

"I don't think they will mind but let's go find out." He responded and with that they speed though the woods. Normally deer can't even keep up with a vampire but this one could and did. He ran along with the two vampires as though he was a dog running with his human. Edward just hoped Carlisle would let them keep this gorgeous animal. Joy loved this animal already and he knew that parting her from it might be a bad thing at this moment.

They reach the house in less than one minute. "Joy, let me go in and talk to Carlisle first."

She nodded her agreement. Edward slipped in the house and rushed up to the living room where the family was waiting to hear about the hunt. Everyone was surprised when he came in but began to worry when Joy wasn't with him. "Calm down everyone. Joy is fine. She is waiting outside until I tell you what is going on. She got her deer and well have any of you heard of a vampire feeder?" He asked as though he needed more information before going on.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "They are animals or people who can only live if a vampire drinks of their blood. I have never seen one so I assume they are mythical creatures. Why do you ask?"

"So you are saying that there is such a thing and that it could easily feed this whole family without dying?" Edward went on.

"Absolutely but why do you ask?" Carlisle implored again.

"Well Joy's deer is a vampire feeder that has been faking death every time a vampire drank of his blood. He allowed both her and me to drink from him tonight though. I was shocked because normally when two drink of a deer they die on us. However this one didn't and he kept up with us coming back here. Should I have her bring him in?" Edward questioned.

"Get them both," Carlisle said and Edward went down to call in the new family member.

Once Joy came in the room she immediately calmed she was picking up everyone's emotions and realized that she wasn't wrong to trust this animal. The deer stayed by Joy until Joy calmed. Then the deer wondered over to Carlisle and nuzzled his hand. Once again the deer bared his neck to another vampire. "He wants you to drink." Joy said quietly.

Carlisle drank and like Edward was full in no time. "You really are a vampire feeder aren't you boy?" He asked the deer. The deer nodded his head. "Welcome to the family. We will try not to overwhelm you with our feasting needs but there are quite a few of us." Carlisle told the deer as he petted his head. The deer seemed to smile before turning to Esme.

A nuzzle and a neck bared was how he greeted each vampire until all had drank their fill. Then the deer looked around. "He wants to know where he should go so that we can find him again when we need food." Joy told them.

"I don't want to cage you up boy." Carlisle thought for a moment. "Joy, where would he be happiest? Also what does he want us to call him?"

Joy was silent for a moment concentrating on the deer's thoughts. "He would be happiest near us and he doesn't mind a cage outside. He said to call him Hart." Joy responded.

"Well how about a cage out back where Joy can see you from her room?" Carlisle asked and the deer nodded his head energetically. All the Vampires laughed. "Alright it is settled. So if ever you don't feel like having us use you for a meal just let Joy know." Carlisle told Hart. Hart nodded and headed out the window which was now opened because Joy knew he was wanting out. He landed on the ground and went to lay down by a tree just outside under Joy's room. Edward noticed this deer was attached to Joy in some unexplainable way.

**Author Note: Thank you to all reading this story. I especially want to thank those who sent in reviews. Sarah and Erica thank you for the reviews. Thank you to Sarah, Erica, and Morgan who aren't just reviewers of this story but some of my other fanfiction as well. You three have been great support along the journey. I would love to hear from everyone reading this story especially if you also have read other stories by me. Hugs to all I am off to email my sister then go to bed. -Joy**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Chapter 4 Getting to Know You

Edward was the first one to leave the living room that night. He headed to the room that had been his but now he shared with his 'sister' Joy. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Alice and Rosalie enter the room.

"Edward," Alice said in a quiet loving tone. She really felt like Edward was and is her brother. She always accepted the women he cared about. Although that wasn't hard since Bella and Joy had been the only two he had truly loved and cared about.

He came out of his thoughts abruptly. "What, Alice," he asked in a quiet tone that told her he had been thinking about what he was going to do about sharing his room.

"What do you think of Joy finding a Vampire feeder on her first hunt?" Rosalie asked.

"I wasn't surprised. She has a quiet compassion for animals that they seem to be attracted to." He said. "I think she is just what this family needed because now we will find animals to feed on even when Hart isn't up for the challenge." He went on to say as he looked down from the window to see Joy hugging Hart's neck.

Alice now stood beside him on his right. "She is beautiful."

"She is more than beautiful, Alice. She is gorgeous," Rosalie stated.

"She is beautiful because she has a pure heart still," Edward said in a sad tone that told the two girls he knew that time would change Joy from the beauty he saw to a monster like the rest.

"Edward, you need to have faith that she won't change too much." Alice said before the two girls disappeared from the room just as Joy looked up with a big smile. Joy waved at him. He found himself smiling and waving back. He checked his watch again before mouthing to Joy that he would be back in a couple hours. She nodded her understanding before he took off out of the house.

Jasper walked out to where Joy was petting and playing with Hart. "He really loves you!" He said with a smile.

"Oh and I love him too. He is an amazing animal." She responded hugging Hart one last time before getting up and brushing herself off. "He is offering you another drink." Joy tells Jasper with a smile.

Jasper reach out and petted Hart, "Thank you boy but I am not hungry right now but maybe later. Joy I wasn't talking about Hart. I meant Edward."

Joy stared at Jasper. "Of course he does I am now a part of his family." She misunderstood what Jasper was saying or at least he thought she did.

"No, Joy I mean he loves you the way I love Alice and the way Emmett loves Rosalie. Also it's the way Carlisle loves Esme." Jasper said softly as he guided Joy back into the house.

"I doubt it Jasper. He is just doing his job of being my mentor. Besides no guy would ever look twice at me." She said in a soft tone as they walked into the basement room that Jasper shared with Alice. Alice was running an errand with Rosalie so it was just the two of them in the room.

Jasper hugged her in a brotherly hug. "Trust me many guys have or will look at you that way and Edward is one of them."

Joy decided it was time to change the subject. She took a seat on Jasper's chair by the desk. She glanced at the desk. "You like to draw?" She asked quietly.

Jasper moved to stand behind Joy. "Yes I do love to draw but don't tell anyone. Alice doesn't even know I love to draw. Before I became a vampire I had wanted to be an artist."

Joy looked up over her shoulder. "Well you should share your talent with the world but maybe since you can't use your real name use a family member who has long passed on and let them become famous for your drawings. You would still know you were the real artist."

Jasper smiled. "You already sound like you are my real sister. Now what about you do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to draw but I am not near as good as you. I love to write. I also find dancing and singing to be something I enjoy doing." She said and it was obvious as soon as she said it she wasn't sure she should have.

"Joy, it's cool to open up to the family. We protect one another and support one another. Don't be so afraid of being open and honest. How old are you?"

"I am 18 but people say I look more like I am 14 years old." She said with a laugh.

"Eventually you will be 200 years old and people will still say you look 14 years old then it will be a compliment right?" Jasper said as he watched Joy flip though his drawings until she found a blank page. She began sketching. Jasper became absorbed by her skill.

"Right," she responded as she drew a picture of Edward with Hart during his feeding on Hart.

"Wow that really looks like Edward and Hart. You are a great artist yourself. What were you going to do after college?"

"I was going to write. I wanted to be a writer. I love telling stories. Maybe I will still do it one day just put it under a family members name." Joy responded as she finished the drawing. She put just her initials in the corner of the drawing. J.E.M.C. graced the corner.

"What does J.E.M.C. stand for?" Jasper asked as Joy stood up.

"Joy Eileen Masters Cullen," Joy answered in a quiet voice. "Please don't tell anyone what the initials stand for."

"I won't tell. So your middle name is Eileen? You do know that means beauty and radiance don't you?" Jasper asks as he follows Joy out of his room.

"Yes and I swear my parents misnamed me. I mean I am far from a joyful beauty and radiance."

Jasper wrapped his arm around Joy's shoulders. "You have got to learn to stop putting yourself down. It is not allowed in this house. I like your name it really fits you." He thought about it for a moment. "Are you any relation to Judith Ellen Masters?"

"She was my grandmother. Why do you ask Jasper?" She asked him as they walked up the stairs.

"She was my aunt which would make you my second cousin I think. According to what the family thought I died when your father was about seven years old. Really I had turned into a vampire and went with the Cullens." Jasper answers her quietly as they enter the living room.

"Hey you two what is up?" Carlisle asked as the duo sat down on the couch beside one another.

"I just found out I am related to Jasper."

"How are you two related?" Alice asked as she entered the room with shopping bags in hand.

"She is my second cousin. She was my aunt's granddaughter. I never thought I would see family again." Jasper answered as Alice came over and sat on his lap.

"Hey where is this new vampire?" Bella asks as Edward and she entered the house.

"I am here." Joy answered. She shocked the family as she approached Bella. She hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You are human but don't fear vampires. I until today was a human who didn't believe in vampires and now I am a vampire who fears humans."

"Why do you fear me?" Bella asked in a whisper as Edward moves to sit on the couch where Joy had been sitting beside his brother Jasper.

"I fear you because I don't know how to control my hunger for human blood." Joy whispered so only Bella heard.

Bella smiled at her. "Do you thirst for my blood now?"

"No," Joy said. "I rather find I am disinterested in your blood completely and not because I am full."

"Then you need not fear me." Bella whispered before speaking aloud the next part. "Edward, I love her. She is definitely the right partner for you."

Edward laughed as Jasper turned and said. "He will have to go though her cousin to date her! I doubt that he is good enough for her."

"Jasper come off it! Edward is a great man." Bella said.

"I don't care how great he is he isn't good enough from my little cousin!"

"What?" Bella and Edward say together as Joy moves toward the couch.

"I said she is my second cousin." Jasper responded.

"Ok tell us how exactly you two are related." Edward questions as he suddenly worries that Jasper really would stop him from being close to Joy.

"My mother's sister Judith Ellen Masters was Joy's grandmother. I assume she was your dad's mother." Jasper says as he notices Joy sitting on the arm of the couch next to Edward. Jasper senses tension in Edward. "We will talk later!" He says in a whisper only Edward can hear. Edward nods as Joy stands up again.

"I should check on Hart. I will be back." She says it so sudden and leaves so swiftly that the others worry.

"I wonder why she left so suddenly." Emmett says as he offers Bella an apple he had grabbed from the kitchen.

"Thanks Emmett but you know you don't have to feed me when I come by."

"I know but you look a little weak like you haven't eaten today." He says quietly.

"I haven't," Bella admitted.

Emmett put an arm around Bella who was now standing beside Rosalie. He throws his other arm around Rosalie. "You know it is hard to believe you two girls once didn't get along at all." He said before kissing Bella's cheek then turning to kiss Rosalie's cheek.

"You know what is hard to believe," Bella started. "That you are Rosalie's monkey man. I mean you seem more like a chicken than a monkey." She teased him remembering the few baseball games she had played or rather umpired for the family.

He pulled her closer to him releasing Rosalie who watched the scene in amusement. "I rather find that comment unfair. You know that I wasn't chicken I just was worried about you being struck by the lightening that night."

"Oh come on Emmett you were afraid Edward was seriously going to let me try hitting the ball. You knew then you would be in serious danger." As she answered she noticed Joy coming in the room again. "Joy is everything ok?"

"I am fine just Hart called me to come out he was feeling lonely." Joy responded. "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow we could go hunting again." Joy asked as she looked straight into Edward's gorgeous eyes. His face looked at her shocked.

"Why are you hungry again? Won't Hart let you have another drink?" Carlisle voiced the concerns that were overwhelming Edward.

"I am not hungry Carlisle. Besides Hart would feed me if I asked. I think Hart needs a female companion so that when I am not around he feels like he isn't left alone." Joy says with the blush again. "I actually read it in his mind but didn't let him know I read it. He wants a female companion. Besides it would give us a second source of food. He hinted to another feeder in the area that is female. I think I can find her with what I got from him. I could go alone but Hart refuses the idea when I suggested I go hunting tomorrow to see if I could find a second source of food for the family."

"I will go with you Joy. Hart is wise. You shouldn't go alone on a hunt." Edward says quietly as he gets up and moves toward the newest family member. She looked uncomfortable as though she felt she needed to ask permission for things and he wondered if she was thinking that she wanted to escape to their room. He whispers to her, "If you want to go up to our room just excuse yourself saying you need alone time and no one will think anything of it. I am going to head up as soon as Bella leaves."

He strokes a finger over her cheek. "You still love her don't you Edward?" Joy asks in a whisper as his touch thrills her in a way she had never felt before.

"Only has a friend," he whispers back before wrapping an arm around her waist and moving to stand beside her instead of in front of her. "Hey Bells would you mind if I said goodnight now? I think I should have a chat with Joy about a few things I haven't told her yet."

"Night you two." Bella responded without hesitation. She even winked at Edward which caused Edward to get a slight tint to his cheeks. "I will be leaving soon after I finish talking to Rosalie about the plans for our graduation party."

"Wait what graduation party?" Joy asks.

"Oh Edward, Alice, Jasper, and myself are having a joint party to celebrate our graduations." Bella answered and Joy smiles.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I mean besides not showing up to the party."

"Joy you better be at the party or Edward will not show up." Bella says in a warning tone.

"Bella, I can't be around humans!" Joy argued as though talking to her sister. The group laughed at the two girls. Soon Edward was leading a mentally wore out Joy up to their room.

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone reading this. I want to let you all know that during the summer I am not sure how often I will be updating since I will be in a place where I have limited Internet availability. Now on to the thank yous. Sarah thank you for the review and I am really glad you are enjoying this story. Morgan thank you for reviewing and as always happy to hear you are enjoying my writing. Well all thats about it for now I am off to write and pack! Take care. Hugs - Joy**


	5. Chapter 5 Joy's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Chapter 5: Joy's Story

Joy found herself asking Edward all sorts of questions as she sat on the long couch in their room. It was now one in the morning. "Edward, does someone in the family play piano?" She asked suddenly.

"I play piano. Why do you ask?" He responded moving to sit beside her as he saw her nervous look.

"I have always wanted to learn how to play and I thought perhaps since I will now have too much time on my hands I could learn." She admitted sheepishly.

"I look forward to teaching you if you think you can find something to teach me." He said. It was a family thing that they all kept trying new things since they had so much time and they helped one another learn the new skills. Edward loved the idea of teaching Joy because it meant they would spend more time together. Edward also knew it meant spending time in closer proximity.

"I don't know what I can teach you," she responded with a small frown.

Edward chuckled, "we will find something." He caressed her cheek just as they heard a knock on the door.

Before he could ask who was there Joy called out for Alice and Jasper to enter. She called out their names when she did it which is what shocked him. Edward still had his hand on Joy's face as their 'siblings' entered their room. "Hey guys Esme wants to have a family meeting about what our story will be about Joy. You know I think she just wants to spend more time with all of us." Alice says with a laugh.

Joy feels herself relaxing in the presences of Alice and Jasper. "I like the idea of a family meeting. I am not use to being involved in family decisions. I think I am going to like it here." Joy said.

Alice smiled, "great then why don't you head down with me. I think Jasper wants a moment with Edward."

Joy grinned and walked over to Alice. Joy linked her arm with Alice's and then said, "Let's go sis!"

"I like you calling me that." Alice decided and Joy laughed.

In the living room they found Esme lighting candles. "Why are you doing that?" Joy asked.

"The mixture of scents always keeps the boys calm during family meetings." Alice answered.

"I love the scents they would keep me calm too but they remind me of my favorite perfume that Brooke had made for me on my birthday last year. Brooke is the girl that was in the car with me." Joy says quietly almost shyly. "It smelled of cinnamon and peppermint. She also made me one that was citrus fruit scented. I always felt so beautiful when I wore one of the two."

"Well then Edward would have loved your perfumes. One always keeps him calm and the other always inspires him to work on his music." Esme says in a motherly tone that Joy loves. As she says that Edward and Jasper enter the room.

They moved to stand by Joy. Jasper stood between his girlfriend and his second cousin while Edward took the other side of Joy. Edward smiled at Esme. "I am sure I would have loved her perfumes but I also would have loathed them because I most likely would have wanted to attack her in the same way I wanted to attack Bella that first time."

Rosalie and Emmett entered the room just then. Emmett glided over and sat on the overstuffed chair. Rosalie glided over and sat in his lap. Jasper moved Alice to sit on the couch. He sat down and Alice sat in his lap. Carlisle and Esme took the other chair. He sat holding her in his lap. The group waited as Edward and Joy took seats side by side on the couch.

"Joy since we know for a fact that Jasper is relation to you we can use that to help make our story." Carlisle started but Joy held up a hand.

"Can I offer up what I think will work and make it easier for me to remember?" Her voice now sounded melodic and strange to her ears.

"You have the floor." Esme said in a tone that was very motherly.

"I think as you pointed out that we can use Jasper being related to my advantages. We can say that I was a troubled teen and my parents couldn't handle me so they sent me to live with the family that took my cousin in when he was having troubles at home. It wouldn't be a full lie and it would tie Jasper and I together as family which would make it appear I acted out when perhaps my favorite cousin was sent away. I also know what I want my family to know." Joy said in a tone that sounded almost pained.

"Joy, is something wrong?" Jasper said and his hand touched her hand. It was odd to him her skin had heated up.

"I want to call my family and tell them I have met a doctor who I want to work with to over come the pain of what happened to me. I will further tell them that I want to break all contact with the family so that maybe I will one day heal the hurts. I will tell them that I can't keep going on with them acting as though nothing had happened to me. I will make sure they can't trace my call." By this time the vampire family saw something they weren't use to. The newest member was crying openly. She continued on. "He will never again hurt me. I just fear for my sister. I need to find a way to get her away from there. I need to make sure she is protected." Joy suddenly got up and crossed to the window. She sat down crossed legged staring blankly out the window.

No one spoke for a moment then Joy continued on in an angry tone. "I can't believe he was so angry when I left home to go on a college tour this weekend." She trailed off, "Pumpkin you must not go this weekend. I need you here to help me with your sister while your mom is on that retreat." She went over the conversation word for word aloud as though alone in the room.

"Paul I must go otherwise Brooke will fall asleep at the wheel besides Shannon is staying with friends this weekend. Mom knew about my trip and so she agreed to let Shannon stay with the Prescott family so that you wouldn't have to worry about her. Why don't you go hang out with your friends at the lake this weekend?" Joy's voice was tight, hard and dangerous.

She didn't notice anyone watching her as she continued remembering the conversation that had caused her to consider running away in the first place. "You can't go! I forbid it and since your mom is on retreat now my word is law in this house." She paused.

She stood up moved swiftly across the room. The others thought she was going to just leave all together but she stopped and sat in front of where Edward was sitting. "Please calm yourself. I can't go on if you are angry." She said softly taking his hands in hers. "I can't have you going off and doing something rash. Please Edward," she pleaded scared at what she felt coming off him.

"It isn't fair you know," he whispered as Jasper laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Jasper seemed to sense Joy's anxiety. He looked at his second cousin.

"What isn't fair?" She questioned without moving.

"You can read my moods but I can't read your mind. It's aggravating!"

Joy chuckled softly. "I am sorry the mental blocks are easy to put up for me. I have been lying for too many years that mental blocks come naturally." Now Jasper had Edward calm and wasn't letting go of Edward's shoulder anytime soon. "Thanks Jasper!" She whispered.

"I am calm now would you please go on?" Edward inquired.

"I have been fighting with Paul since mom married him when I was nine years old. Nine years of lying to all the people around me. Lying to my mother about what went on when she was gone on business. Lying about why I hated being left with Paul. Lies upon lies! I hate what I had become," she trailed off softly before standing up and pacing slowly around the room. "I was a liar. I was the worst person alive. I lied because I thought no one would believe me. I lied because he convinced me that my mother would side with him that I deserved what I got." Joy stopped talking and turned to look at Emmett.

She gasped as she felt his overwhelming emotions wash over her. "Emmett move over by Jasper right now!" She commanded and he didn't dare disobey as he saw her eyes flash red. Red was not a color he had seen on any of the other family members when they were angry. Black was the natural color for an angry vampire or so he thought. There was something special about this girl. Jasper sensed what was wrong and threw his other hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Thank you Jasper." She quietly looked around the room searching for something. Finally she settled her eyes on a book in the corner of the room. "Whose book is that?" She asked in a soft calm tone.

The family glanced at the book. "Mine," Emmett said and she was shocked.

"You have read that book?" She questioned and he nodded. She walked over picked up the book and clung to it as though it was a live preserver and she a drowning human. "I love this book." She sat down on the floor near her three brothers. "I had packed my bag on Thursday night so that Brooke and I could leave after first period on Friday. We had a test in first period. It was our final. I am supposed to graduate next Sunday." She said in sad tone. The book was a kids' book not one that she expected someone from long before her to recognize.

"Well you will get to graduate again and again." Edward teased her and that seemed to lighten her mood.

Carlisle sensed that they were on the verge of breaking this girl's walls down and finding out what they needed to know. She continued on. It seemed odd to the whole family how she never lost her place in her story. "I got up early and showered. As I got out of the shower I was surprised. I had locked the door I know I did. I always locked the door but there sitting on the toilet seat waiting for me was Paul. He was naked." She shuddered at the memory. Jasper, knowing he had his brothers calmed down now got up and hugged his little cousin. "Thanks Jasper but I am ok."

"Are you sure, love?" He asked in a gentle voice and she hugged him back.

"I am positive." She whispered. "He forced me to do things to him. I was accustom to this I had been dealing with it for nine years but this time it was different. He seemed to be trying to make sure I didn't go to school at all that day. I knew just the right moves to make sure he fell asleep within moments. Once he was done I left dressed in a robe carrying my bag of clothes and school supplies. I headed over to Jasmine's house. Jasmine is my other best friend. She lived three houses down and across the street. I got there and she opened the door. I laughed and told her Paul had used all the hot water up so I was wandering if I could shower and dress there. She allowed me to not knowing what else to say. I quickly got ready then hopped in Jas' car which she kept parked in the garage. I felt relieve wash over me. I had been thinking that once Brooke and I got to the college I would disappear and hide from her. I would run away anything had to be better than where I was at."

She looked around the room at the faces so carefully set with emotionless masks but that didn't hide them from her. She walked over to Esme. "Mom I am sorry I am scaring you." She touched Esme's cool pale cheek. She then continued with a laugh. "Odd Jasmine always believed in vampires even though I didn't. She would get a kick out of the irony of this situation. She would find it cool that I am a vampire. She would love teasing me about it even." Joy shook her head trying to clear out the sudden disruptions so she could go on.

Edward got up quietly and moved in behind Joy. Joy had turned back to look out the window and hadn't heard Edward move but it didn't startle her either. She welcomed his arms slipping around her waist, his cool cheek pressing against hers, his chin resting on her shoulder. She was suddenly feeling less sick. She had grown sick when the heat had spread though her body but it seemed his coldness had cooled the heat overwhelming her.

"Paul wouldn't just harm me sexually." She said quietly after a moment. "Paul also would beat me if I didn't perform the way he thought I should. He acted like smacking me around got him off as much as me performing on cue." Another shudder ran though her body and this time Emmett got to his feet moving quickly to stand beside her. He wrapped his arms around Joy and Edward. "He can't harm me any more though right?" She suddenly sounded so innocent so child like that the rest just wanted to hold her.

"Joy you are safe. He can't hurt you any more!" Carlisle responded. Soon Joy was in the center of a big group hug. It was rare for this family to do such a thing but they knew it was an important time for her.

"Dad," Joy said quietly. Carlisle smiled at her.

"I can see you were raised to respect your elders." He said as he stroked her hair gently. He often wished he could have had a chance to have had his own family before becoming a vampire. He loved the family he had but it wasn't quite the same. However the moment Joy called Esme, Mom and he Dad he realized he finally was a true father for someone.

"Yes I guess." She muttered. "Dad can we find a way to get my sister out of there or to assure he won't hurt her?"

"I have a vampire friend who is a lawyer," Jasper offered. "We could talk to him and find out what options we have for your sister."

"Thank you so much but won't that in the end cause problems for you with your real family?" She whispered.

"No!" He squeaked out.

Joy read Jasper's emotions and quickly turned to glare at him. "You can't risk it. We will have to find another way." Joy suddenly felt a rush of ideas coming to her. "We can talk about this later but right now I need to finish telling you about Paul." She said in a hushed tone as she glances at the watch on her arm. She notes that it is now two in the morning.

"Joy you don't have to go on if you don't want to." Edward said wanting to make his new family member comfortable.

"I have to Edward." She searched the room before speaking again. "Can we put on some music? I feel calmer when there is music." She said and in a flash Edward was up the stairs. He was back just as quick and putting on a CD he had saw her eyeing when she had been nervous. It was flute music. "I love this music. Flute always calms my nerves."

She noticed that everyone was on their feet. This made her a bit uneasy. Joy quietly grabs Jasper's hands and leads him to sit on the center of the couch. Then she guides Emmett to sit on Jasper's left side. After that she positioned Edward on the right side of Jasper. Alice she set on the floor in front of him and Rosalie was positioned on the floor in front of Emmett. Finally she led Carlisle and Esme to sit on the chairs near the windows. Joy moved to the center of the room and settles down cross legged facing the door leading toward the stairs.

She waited a moment letting the music flow into her body and clear her mind. "I tried telling my mom one time that Paul was hurting me but Mom didn't believe me. I later learned Paul had told her in advance that he had reason to believe I was going to be telling her stories about him. He had told her it was normal since my father had just died and I was feeling like he was trying to take my father's place. My mom bought it. Damn why couldn't she see I was telling the truth?" She was shaking but no one moved this time.

"I tried telling a teacher too but once again Paul made up a convincing story. I am so dumb I can't believe I would think anyone would believe me over him. My dad died when I was 11. We had been in a car accident together. I walked away unharmed but he died from lose of blood. He died in the hospital. At the time I was blaming myself for the accident but later I realize it was Paul's fault not mine." Joy went on quietly.

"Joy, how could it have been Paul's fault?" Carlisle asked in a calm quiet tone.

"He didn't pick me up from dance class. He was out with his girlfriend. Yet another thing he made me lie about." Joy continued telling them about the abuse Paul inflicted upon her. When she finished it was three in the morning. She realized as she finished that Edward's emotions were strong. "Edward please calm down." She said.

"We have got to get your mother and sister out of there before he harms them." Edward said in a rough voice.

"Esme, would it be ok if I went to my room for a while and let my mind relax?" She asked and Esme nodded her approval.

**Author Note: I am at camp so I don't have much time to do a real shout out to my reviewers but I do appreciate all the reviews. Until September I will just do an overview thank you to everyone just because it is easiest that way. Hugs to all. JOY**


	6. Chapter 6 Lets Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Chapter 6

Edward looked around the rest of his family. "I need to be with her!" He said in a tone that said he was about to do something awful if he didn't go to Joy's side.

"I think you are right," Carlisle said in a soft fatherly tone. "You both need one another right now."

Edward was up the stairs before Carlisle had even finished speaking. He was in his room and sitting beside Joy on the couch. No words passed between them for about five minutes. Finally Joy sensed Edward's need to talk to her to calm his own emotions.

In the living room the rest sat around talking. "I think as much as Bella felt like his soul mate," Esme started, "Joy is his other half. Joy completes that which seemed to be missing in Edward."

"I love the way he looks at her," Jasper began. "I also gather she feels better about whom she is from being around him. Carlisle, how are we going to help her get her sister out of there?"

"I have a feeling she has some major ideas on that." Carlisle said as the family headed toward their own rooms.

Esme overheard that the two were talking now and decided not to go check on Joy like she had been planning to do.

"Edward, you scared me when you let your temper flare up earlier." She said quietly.

"I know and I am sorry." He whispered back.

"I was scared not because of your temper exactly but rather because I felt thrilled because I felt your protectiveness too. I felt scared that I was going to end up being thrown from the family because you turned into a blood thirsty vampire intent on killing the man that hurt me." She whispered.

He chuckled at her comment of him being a bloody thirsty vampire. "I was ready to kill him but not to drink his blood but rather to torture him slowly making him feel pain like he never has. I wanted him to understand what he had done to you." He got up and walked out of the room suddenly.

Joy got up and followed him. He led her down to the piano. He set down and began to play. What Joy didn't know is that what he was playing was actually coming to him as he played. He was playing a song he would name Vampire's Joy. Her nearness was inspiring him. As he played she felt his anger drifting slowly away.

"Edward, now that you are calmed down would it be possible for us to go for a ride? Carlisle told me earlier about the cars the family has and about the driving habits but he said I was best to go sometime with you. So I was just thinking maybe a drive would help me clear my head." She whispered to him.

He chuckled softly, "If that's what you want to do lets go." He whispered back before heading upstairs to tell the rest that they were going out for a while.

They hopped in his car and took off. Edward drove her to his favorite spot. When they got in the car he put on a CD of flute music. It seemed to calm Joy down. As they drove Joy asked him more about his life as a vampire. He told Joy all about Bella and his former girlfriend Mindy. Mindy had been a real soul mate but when she began attacking innocent humans Edward was forced to kill her. It left him unable to love anyone again until Bella. Bella had been his next soul mate or at least he thought she had been. Now in hindsight she was the friend kind of soul mate and not the love of his life kind.

Once they parked he led her to the spot and she began talking. "I have never dated." She said quietly while turning away from him. "I mean what Paul did to me made me feel no man could love me and I always felt so worthless."

He stayed silent wondering about why she was using past tense. "I have had many crushes though." With that she whipped around to face him. "I always felt so ugly around guys."

"What do you feel now?" He questioned cautiously.

"I feel beautiful when I am around you and the others." She said softly and that was all Edward needed to hear. He cupped her cheek in his palm.

"You are beautiful and have always been beautiful." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. "You just have to believe it."

"I have to say something that may sound awful to you."

"What is it?"

"I am just thinking of how funny it is that I finally found someone I really love and he turns out to be old enough to be my great grandfather practically." She says quietly and he laughs.

"Baby girl you know what, age is just a number." He teased her. She laughed at that and hugged him.

"I guess you are right but it seems odd because a few days ago I never would have gone for a guy just five years older than me and now well look at the age difference." She responded with a smile.

He laughed before hugging her. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments. Then he led her to the car. He had her get in the driver's seat and handed her the keys. She drove them home without any problems and she felt so good as she sped up. She had always wanted to break the speed limits before but wouldn't, because she just couldn't bring herself to do something that was wrong. When they got home she parked the car in the garage then followed Edward into the house and to their room.

He shut the door behind them and after he turned off the lights he guided her to lie down on the long couch in their room. He then lay beside her. As they lay there Edward felt a strong urge pulling him to touch her but he resisted the urge fearing scaring her. She sensed his frustration with himself and rolled over to face him. In the early morning light she saw the fear in his face. "You don't need to fear touching me." She said quietly while looking in his eyes.

"I don't want to scare or hurt you." He whispered back. The room was silent for a moment as they lay listening to one another breath.

She wrapped her arm around him and began stroking her hand down his spine. Soon he was so desperate to touch her that he placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer. She smiled at him as he pulled her so close that her lips and every other part of her was almost pressed hard against his muscular body. "You make me feel safe and loved." She told him and that relaxed him a bit.

"I can't believe this doesn't bother you." He whispered back and just then there was a knock on their door.

"Hey Emmett," Joy called out. "Come on in!"

"Hi you two," Emmett said as he entered the room with Rosalie at his side. "Are you two going to go with us to the movies today?"

"Maybe," Joy started. "What you going to see?"

"We were thinking about going to see Dancing Away." Rosalie responded and Emmett made a face of clear disgust at the chose.

"I saw that movie last weekend. It isn't very good. I really want to see Bandit Ball." Joy tells them.

"What is Bandit Ball?" Edward questioned her.

"It is about these four high school baseball players that are in trouble with the law. Each guy is from a rich family but when given their sentences they are given community service and sent to coach low income kids at baseball. The four guys are from rival schools but are forced to learn to work together in order to make the younger boys play better. It is based on a true story." Joy tells him.

"Sounds like it might be a good movie." Emmett quickly says and Rosalie doesn't argue knowing she too would like to see the movie.

"Alright let's go see it." Edward says after a moment.

They head down to the basement room to see if Jasper and Alice want to come along as well. When they reach the room they hear the two talking. "Jasper," Alice voice says. "Edward is not going to hurt her. Haven't you noticed the way he jumps back when she flinches at his touch? Haven't you seen the way he stops himself when he feels her tensions? Jasper baby he worries more than you do. Edward loves her more than you could ever know. She loves him too but Joy needs the time to get use to a man that loves her not for what he can get but for who she is."

"I know Alice but still I worry about her. Edward is a great guy but I worry about her look what happened with Mindy and Bella. He gets bored and ends the relationship." Jasper responds.

Joy hears the conversation and takes off out of the basement through the sliding glass door. She settles herself down on the ground near Hart. She becomes engrossed in talk to Hart that she doesn't hear Edward approach her. "He is wrong you know," Edward says as he kneels beside her.

"About what?" She responds.

"About me becoming bored," he starts. "I ended it with Mindy as I told you because she became evil toward humans. Bella and I aren't soul mates and I couldn't stand to turn her into a vampire because it wouldn't be fair for her."

"Edward," Joy started but he places a finger over her lips.

"I am not done Joy." Edward says before continuing on. "I want to touch you, kiss you, and be a real boyfriend/husband to you but right now you need time to heal from what Paul did to you. Plus you need to take care of your sister too. Until that is all settled you and I won't be able to be together for real."

"I know but still I just want to be normal for a change. I want to be able to enjoy being with you as a girlfriend should be with her boyfriend. I want to not have the worries I have and I want to have normal teenage worries." Joy responds.

"I know my dear but you are a special woman who has had too much to deal with." Edward says as he wraps her in his arms. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie watch from Jasper/Alice's room.

"I didn't mean to make her question his ability to truly love her. I mean I know he loves her more than anything and wouldn't part from her unless forced to. However I worry about both of them. He is my brother and she is my real family. It is hard not to worry about such a situation." Jasper tells the others as he watches the two.

"I think the best thing we can do for the two of them is to only speak positively about their relationship in their presences which means anytime they could be or are in the house or general area we are in." Carlisle says from the door. "Now guys lets get going the movie starts in about a half hour and we have another stop to make first."

With that Alice calls out to Edward and Joy that it is time to go. They all pile in the cars and head to the store to get a few things Joy will need before going to the theater.

**Author Note: Thank you for sticking with me even though its been a long time since I updated last. RedRangerBelt thanks for the review. I am not sure how they will get her mom and sister out of there but she will find a way. Well got to run more writing to be done. Hugs to all. -Joy**


	7. Chapter 7 Truely Our Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. I am just borrowing them for some fun. Feel free to review but anything bad will be use to feed the fire to kill my next evil vampire.**

Joy hops in the car with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie while Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper go in the other car. Rosalie drives the girls to the little clothing boutique while Carlisle drives the boys to the theater to get the tickets and snacks for the movie. Yes they always get snacks to appear like normal humans when they go to the movies.

"What are we doing here?" Joy asks softly as they pull in.

"We need to get you clothing that fits with the rest of the family now that you are a Cullen." Alice says as she bounds from the car almost before its parked.

Esme who is sitting beside Joy in the backseat notices Joy's look drop as though everyone disapproves of her. "Joy we love you and the way you look but in this family if you haven't noticed we dress our children and ourselves in high fashion. With Carlisle being a doctor we have to keep up the appearances. You will also need a family crest which we have to get from a special shop but Carlisle will handle that after the movie." Esme holds up her arm up so Joy can see her bracelet.

"Don't worry Joy, Carlisle will let you pick what kind of jewelry you would like your crest to be." Rosalie tosses over her shoulder as she and the other three finally get out of the car.

Joy tries to smile but the other three girls can sense her fear. "Joy relax! Think of something fashionable that you never could get before but really wanted." Alice says as she takes Joy's hand and leads her into the boutique.

Joy speaks quietly as she sees a pretty outfit just inside the door. "I always wanted to wear something like that." She quietly points to the outfit just behind the one she first saw when she walked in. It is a light blue turtle neck with gray fitted pants that looks very stylish.

"That is great Joy but let's add in a blazer to give it a finished look." Rosalie says pulling a blazer from a rack a couple away. It is made of velvet and will fall just at the waist. It is a slightly darker gray then the pants. Joy nods her approval and Alice hands her a pair of boots with a small heel less than an inch high. It is about the same shade as the blazer Rosalie has picked. The whole outfit looks great and Joy goes to try it on while the others pick out four more outfits that can be intermixed with the one she already has.

Rosalie picked out a pale green long sleeve teeshirt with a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, a denim fitted jacket that stops at the waist. For shoes Alice picked a silver ballerina slipper. Esme picked out a pair of gray fitted slacks and a gray cashmere button up with a medium pink sleeveless shirt that had folds all around it. Alice found a pair of gray open toed heels. Alice picked out a black cashmere button up three fourths sleeve sweater with rhinestones around the scooped neckline. She paired it with a pair of black fitted pants and a black suede heel. Finally they worked on picking out another jean outfit. The outfit consists of a dark purple cap sleeve top with a bow at the neck and it buttons up. They pair that with a khaki denim straight leg jean and a khaki colored fitted blazer. They polish it off with a pair of khaki suede flats.

Once Joy had tried them all on they paid for them and headed to the car. "Joy we will get you more clothes soon but this is a good start." Esme says as Joy climbs in wearing the first outfit she tried on.

"Thank you so much all of you but this is more than I ever dreamed of having." Joy responds and the girls laugh.

"Girl we enjoy shopping and we can't wait to take you again when we have a full day to get you clothes." Alice says with a big grin and Rosalie just nods her agreement with the statement.

"Oh boy this is going to be an interesting family to live in." Joy says with a sigh. Again they laugh before Rosalie maneuvers the car out of the space with ease. They drive along talking about the clothes they would love to try on Joy and she just laughs.

When they arrive at the theater the guys meet them at the door with their tickets. All four guys stare at Joy as she walks in. "Wow you look even more amazing if that is possible." Emmett says and gets a slap from Rosalie.

"Well she does!" He says raising his hands to surrender.

Edward walks over to her and puts his arm around her. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "You look gorgeous my love."

Joy blushes and the others laugh. "Stop embarrassing your newest sister, Edward!" Carlisle says as he produces a box and hands it to Joy. "Pick which one you want and I will have it finished after the movie."

Joy gingerly takes the box and opens it. She looks inside and sees a bracelet, necklace, choker ring, and earrings with the family emblem. Her eyes well with tears as she realizes they really are wanting her as family. She manages to speak though the lump in her throat. "Wow its official you guys do want me?"

Carlisle moves to her other side. "There was never a doubt in any of our minds that you belong to our family now."

She looks in the box again and speaks again. "I don't like necklaces or chokers because they bother me. I don't have pierced ears anymore. I don't know if the bracelet or ring would be better can I think about it until the end of the movie?" She quietly asks the last part.

"You can take your time making up your mind." Carlisle says as he moves to take Esme's hand. Soon they are moving into the theater with the rest following.

Joy sits next to Edward and Jasper during the movie. She barely sees the movie as she studies the jewelry in her hands. She pulls out each piece quietly and studies it. This doesn't go unnoticed by the whole family. Esme leans into Carlisle and whispers to him. "I think this girl should get one of each item. She strikes me as someone who doesn't get nice things very often and it seems like the things you give her are treasures to her that she will take care of better than if they were made of the finest gold."

Carlisle turns and kisses Esme on the cheek. "I was thinking the same thing and so is the rest of the family." He whispers back. "I can't read Joy's thoughts though."

Alice who is sitting between Jasper and Carlisle leans in to Jasper. In a whisper she says, "I really think Carlisle should get her all of them because she doesn't seem use to having nice things."

Jasper turns his head slowly and smiles at Alice. "I agree!" He whispers back.

Alice smiles at Jasper before turning to whisper to Carlisle. "Jasper and I both think you should get Joy all of the jewelry options. She seems to have more she isn't telling us and it will come out soon however right now she needs our loving support."

"I agree Alice and if the other three agree we will get her all of them. Esme and I already agree on that fact ourselves. We are all going to love her and support her as Joy comes to terms with her past, present and future." Carlisle whispers back watching Joy as she turns over the ring in her hand as though debating if she should put it on. Carlisle forces Edward to hear his thoughts.

Edward hearing Carlisle's thoughts leans into Joy and whispers. "Try all of them on before making your decision."

Joy nods silently looking at the row of vampires she is with she decides to do just that. She tries the choker on and realizes it doesn't bother her the way it did. It is at that moment she realizes the imperfections in her skin are gone now. She then tries the chain necklace on and it doesn't bother her either. She tries the bracelet on before slipping the ring on. She leaves the earrings in the box and Edward notices this.

"Try them on," he urges.

She glares at him pointing to her ears that are not pierced and he nudges her to pick one up. She does and she sees they are screw on earrings which is a very old fashion earring from before pierced ears. She smiles and tries them on turning to Edward not sure which she should pick. Before she can say anything he leans in and kisses her. "All of them look amazing on you but only one at a time would I wear."

Joy grins removing the choker and necklace. Edward forces Carlisle to read his thoughts as he thinks what the others have been saying about getting Joy all of them. Carlisle sends back his thoughts saying two more to agree before that happens.

Esme also was having a similar conversation with Emmett as Carlisle had had with Alice. After talking to Emmett she turns to Carlisle and tells him that all is in agreement with the idea. Carlisle grins and excuses himself as he moves by Joy he manages to sneak the box from her where she now has placed all the jewelry back in.

The movie being only half way over at this time Carlisle has plenty of time to go out to the car to do the engraving on the backs of the jewelry items. As soon as he finished engraving Joy's name, date she joined the family, and the small saying he always included which was in Italian. The message read L'amore divino dalla tua famiglia. He than placed the items in a gift bag again before heading back in the theater. He caught the last twenty minutes of the movie.

As soon as the movie was over the family exited the theater and headed to the cars which oddly enough were parked side by side. Joy found that odd because she didn't remember the cars being beside one another before the movie. She didn't realize Carlisle had moved them to be beside one another when he had disappeared for a few. She kept her mouth shut though.

"I see Carlisle strikes again." Emmett jokes and when he sees Joy's questioning look he explains. "You see Joy, Carlisle always sneaks out part way though the movie in order to move the cars together so we all know when both cars have left."

"Oh," is all Joy could say after that.

Carlisle hands the gift bag to Joy and says. "Joy here is your family crest to wear. May they always bring you peace of mind, love, happiness, and great cheer all the days you are with us."

Joy carefully opens the bag with a questioning expression. "I didn't make my choice, Carlisle."

"Ah, I know but I think you will agree with the choice I made for you. I could see it was hard for you to choose." Carlisle replies as he watches her opening the box again.

Joy gasped as she saw all the jewelry laying there the engraved side up. She picked one piece up and read the inscription. Tears came to her eyes. "I have never…" she started but couldn't finish.

"Do you know what that last line says?" Carlisle asks her.

"No," She shook her head.

"Good then you can research it and tell us what it says when you find out." Carlisle responds with a smile. "We have internet at home so when we get home and you finish putting away your new clothes I will show you were the computer is so you can research it."

Joy moves to hug Carlisle and whispers in his ear. "Thank you dad for everything."

Carlisle smiles, "You are welcome my darling daughter."

With that they piled in the cars to head home and within minutes were home. Joy was surprised at how quickly she got the clothes put away. Carlisle showed her the computer and left her to do her research about what L'amore divino dalla tua famiglia meant. The only thing he would tell her is that it was from a language that she would learn in time.

She quickly found a language tool online and translated it but she doubted what she had read so she tried another site but soon found out it was correct. She logged the computer off and went down to the family room where everyone was waiting for her. They were talking about the movie they had just seen.

Carlisle looked up and smiled. "So what did you find out?"

"It means," Joy started, "Divine love from your family. It is in Italian."

"That is right and later we will explain why you will learn that language." Carlisle responded.

**Author Note: Thank you for sticking with me even though its been a long time since I updated last. Thank you to those who reviewed sorry I am having some troubles finding the list of those that most need thanked but I hope you know who you are. Also big thank you for my big helper who kicks my butt if I don't work on my writing, Erica girl you rock. Hugs to all. -Joy**


End file.
